


Attics (Gezellig)

by fypical



Series: The Sabriel Week Snippets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes Bobby's attic best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attics (Gezellig)

**Author's Note:**

> gezellig | [noun, Dutch loanword] | the warm, comfortable feeling of being with people you love in a cozy place
> 
> written for the Sabriel Daily Word Prompt Challenge.

Gabriel has a thing about warm places – Sam thinks it’s because the Norse gods lived in Scandinavia – and he often drags Sam along with him. Sometimes it’s to Jamaica in the summer (almost overbearingly hot), or sometimes Gabriel just cranks the heat in the motel room and covers them in blankets.

His favourite place, though, is the attic at Bobby’s house.

They’re working on a case from Sioux Falls, because Bobby has every book known to man and then some, and it’s Dean who points out that Gabriel’s disappeared.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” he asks over the top of one of Bobby’s books, and Sam levels him a flat look.

Gabriel’s  _not_  his boyfriend, he’s…Sam’s archangel friend that takes him to warm places and sometimes has sex with him. Trying to convince Dean of that, though, is a whole other issue, so Sam shrugs.

“Probably he’s upstairs,” he says absently, squinting at a page – god, he’s going to need glasses, isn’t he? – for a good half minute before realizing it’s not even English.

“Actually,” he says, standing and taking the book and two others, “I’m gonna…”

Dean looks up.

“Oh my god, if you’re having book sex, I’m disowning you.”

Sam glares again.

“ _Dude_ , no,” he hisses, because Bobby’s, like,  _one_  room over, “these aren’t in English, I was gonna get him to translate.”

Dean gives him a really damn disbelieving look. Which, okay, last time Gabriel ‘translated’ anything, they _did_  end up in bed together, but it’s totally not enough to set a pattern.

Sam traipses upstairs, all the way up, because he knows Gabriel doesn’t hang out in the rooms very often, and knocks on the trapdoor leading to the attic.

It opens of its own accord, and Sam rolls his eyes before climbing carefully the stepladder that’s dropped down.

He finds Gabriel curled among blankets and pillows, tracing strange dark shapes over starkly white artist’s paper. Sam knows Gabriel likes drawing, sometimes, and wonders what it is he’s creating now.

“Hey,” Sam says quietly, and Gabriel looks up, smiles brightly.

“Hi,” he says, just as quiet, laced with fondness. Okay, so  _maybe_  Gabriel’s kind of Sam’s boyfriend. The archangel waves him over, and Sam approaches almost cautiously, until he’s close enough to touch, at which point Gabriel tugs him down into the mess of bedclothes and wraps Sam in them as much as he can.

“Better,” Gabriel murmurs, tucking himself against Sam’s side, and putting the drawing somewhere-that-isn’t. “Watcha readin’?”

Sam glances down at the books in his hands. “None of this, it’s not in any language I speak. Was wondering if you might be able to help?”

Gabriel smiles knowingly, and takes the top book; Sam sets the other two aside, and Gabriel tugs him further down still, until they’re half-lying and Gabriel’s head is in the crook of Sam’s neck.

He translates as he goes, murmuring old words, threads of something more resonant slipping into his low voice, and Sam relaxes, lets Gabriel reach a hand up to stroke through his hair.

“Gezellig,” Gabriel murmurs, leaning up to kiss the underside of Sam’s jaw. Sam blinks lazily and makes a mental note to ask what that means, just as soon as he gets the motivation to do anything other than lie in the blankets and pillows with Gabriel reading to him.


End file.
